Three months later
by Melonypond
Summary: three months after the attack in Manhattan, the avengers meet a possible new ally, but can they trust it? (Rated T for mild language) UPDATE: THIS IS UP FOR ADOPTION AS OF NOW.
1. Adoption info

Hi, this story is being put up for adoption. If you would like to continue from it, please, shoot me a PM! I want to see where this story goes but I don't have the thoughts to continue it myself.


	2. Discovery

The Avengers were relaxing in Stark Tower, three months after the Manhattan attack, when Nick Fury stepped out of the elevator.

"How do you walk around New York and not get strange looks?" Tony inquired as he popped some blue berries in his mouth.

Fury didn't even glance his way; he was used to Tony's smart mouthing. "As you know," he stated when he reached the middle of the lounge, "We have been searching for the mysterious dragon like creature that aided us in the Manhattan battle three months ago." This immediately sparked everyone's interest, as no one truly knew anything about it, other than the fact that it was about the size of a large wolf, they called it the Dragon, and fought on the side of the humans. "We have a lead, as it turns out; Siberia is full of dangerous creatures. They have been attacking small villages and raiding the children, that is until the Dragon came and started to fight them off. It shows up as they are about to strike, and defends the innocents. From what our reports have told us, it has taken on some serious wounds" Fury paused, looking at the faces of his team. "I want you to find it and see if you can befriend it, what ever happens, don't kill it. You will be leaving tomorrow, this will be a cold and difficult mission, try not to die." And with that, fury dropped a folder on the table and strode out.

Natasha picked up the folder, inside it held information on where the creature was last seen, pictures, and a video card on its fight patterns. "Tony, this is for you!" she said, tossing the card to him.

As Tony popped the card into a holo-imager, the others gathered around the folder.

"Whatever this thing is," Bruce murmured," It looks dangerous and very, very intelligent."

"Not to mention odd." Added Steve, for the Dragon had a glimmering, blue-green, scaled, hide. It also had a long, barbed tail, small wings on its sides and bright, gold flecked blue eyes.

"I get the feeling that this will be a very sensitive mission." Clint said gravely.

Thor stared at the images and frowned, "I have not seen this creature in any of the realms I have visited, I am in agreement with Mr. Barton, we must be very cautious in this next mission."

The rest of the day was spent packing and discussing strategy.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

The next day, Tony and Thor were searching the Ural Mountains in Scandinavia, where the Dragon was said to live, while Natasha and Clint asked around the local villages, posing as tourists. Steve was checking in with some of the local farmers, talking to them about missing cattle. Then it started, the low keening of a wolf, soon joined my many more, from the sky, Tony could see hoards of gigantic wolves howling their eerie chord.

"Uh, are you guys hearing this?" Inquired Tony, "Because from the looks of it, there are at least two hundred wolves all gathered in a clearing."

Tony could hear Natasha speak in rapid Russian. Then, "I'm heading to the hover copter, Clint and I will pick up Steve on the way."

"It looks like they're gathered around a huge Gem. Did the locals say anything about this?" Tony asked.

"They were as surprised as we were Tony; this is not a natural thing." Natasha told him.

"The Gem is glowing I think it giving off some radiation!" Tony informed the team. The wolves then stopped their keening. They looked up and stared directly at Tony.

The largest one then stood up and seemed to speak to him, he could hear a deep, rich voice speak in his mind, "Anthony Stark, son of Howard Stark, come."

"Guys," said Tony, "I'm going to get a closer look."

Thor, who did not like the communicators, was rather out of the loop and just circling some of the outer Ural peaks.

"Tony, just wait for backup, ok?" There was no response, "Tony? Tony what's going on?" There was nothing. His communicator had gone dead.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

this is my first fanfiction, don't judge too harshly!


	3. Acceptence

As soon as Tony touched down, it was like some force was compelling him to get closer to the gem. Once he got close enough, he realized, the gem wasn't a gem. It was a small dragon-like creature, curled up, glowing and nestled in a pile of rocks. "Jarvis, contact the team. Tell them I found the dragon." Jarvis didn't respond. "Uh, Jarvis, what's up? Jar-"

"Mr. Stark," the wolf interrupted "your communications have been blocked to ensure the safety of the drache."

"Drache, that's, uh, German for dragon right? If this is a dragon, why am I here and why is that thing glowing?"

"The drache is healing; she cannot absorb enough energy here to fully heal. She knew you were coming and she knew your people fought for a just cause. She has asked for you to take her back to your city where she can absorb enough energy to heal. She will fight along side you as long as your cause is just."

"What's the catch? What is this going to cost me?"

The wolf just stared at him then it turned and padded away, the other wolves promptly followed suit. By the time Clint showed up with the others, Tony had removed the drache from the rocks and was busy trying to fix his communicator and Jarvis.

The helicopter touched down couple yards from where he was leaning against the tree. The moment it hit the ground, the team leapt out, weapons ready, (Thor had seen them and met them at the clearing.) only to see Tony holding his helmet and fiddling with the wires inside.

"Tony! What the hell! Why did you turn off your communicator?" Steve shouted.

Tony didn't even glance up, "I got busy capsicle."

"What is that?" Natasha inquired, pointing at the gem at Tony's feet.

"Hmm, oh, just a drache, drage, or even дракон if it pleases you."

Clint sighed, "Speak _English _Tony, not all of us are as multilingual as you are."

"Well if you want to be boring like that," Tony glanced up at Clint and slipped on his helmet," It's a dragon, the very one we were searching for. Good talk, time to go home." Tony stooped and picked up the drache and stepped into the helicopter.

"Tony, how did you happen to get the dragon that quickly?" Bruce asked.

"With extreme diplomacy, skill and a touch of charm." With that, the others all piled in, hoping that Tony's mysterious activities would be reviled soon.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Reviews make my day! tell me what you think.


	4. Revelation

When they arrived at stark tower, Nick Fury and Pepper Potts were waiting for them. They had taken another helicopter from the airport to the tower and everyone was rather sick of all this flying around. Natasha, Clint, Thor and Bruce all stepped out gratefully and stretched their crapped muscles. Tony and Steve were carefully guiding curled dragon out of the helicopter. Once they were a safe distance away, the helicopter took off.

"What the hell is that!" shouted Fury over the departing helicopter.

Tony paused a moment to let the helicopter get farther before he responded. "This would be the reason we were sent to that frozen wasteland."

"So that's the dragon the-"

"It's a drache actually, a German dragon." Tony interrupted.

Fury shot him a look that would have sent men running, Tony only grinned.

"As I was saying," Fury gazed around at the rest of the assembled team. "This _drache _isn't quite what I was expecting." The drache was about the size of a large wolf and was glowing gold. "But can you tell me why it's glowing?"

"It's healing; it took on some serious wounds by defending those people in the Urals." Tony stated. "Lets go inside, I'll tell you more."

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

After the dragon was settled on a couch cushion in front of the fire and Tony's encounter was explained, Fury left on "urgent business", Thor took off (Mumbling something about how he needed something for Jane's birthday) and almost every one else went to their separate rooms, all but Tony and Pepper.

"I missed you." Pepper whispered as she wrapped him in a hug.

Tony hugged her back and rested his head on hers. "I missed you too." He held her for a while, then broke the embrace but kept one arm around her. He walked her over to the sofa in front of the fire and sat down with Pepper. They sat there, just holding hands, enjoying each others presence.

"Tony," Pepper started, "why isn't the drache glowing?" Moments after she said this, the wing twitched and the spikes on its neck shifted.

Tony stood up, and stepped in front of Pepper. What ever happened with this, Pepper would not get hurt. "Jarvis, alert the others, send them a video feed, but don't let them up here until we know weather or not the drache is friendly."

Tony took a step closer, hoping that it was friendly.

Slowly, the wings unfurled and the Drache stretched out its neck. It lazily unwound its tail and stretched like a cat. It moved its head closer to Tony and blinked.

Pepper stared, wishing she was standing by Tony, but not daring to move.

"Hello," Tony cautiously ventured "I think I met some of your friends in Siberia. Can you understand me?"

The drache let out a low hum and nodded its head.

"Ok, can you talk, or communicate?"

The drache reared back, roared and there was a blinding flash of light. From their rooms, Natasha, Clint, Steve and Bruce fell back from their screens. When they looked again, they were blank.


	5. Transformation

Natasha stared at the blank screen. After the light flashed, the image flickered and went black. "Tony." She whispered, still stunned by the roar of the dragon. A hammering on her door startled her. _Who could that be?_ She thought _Jarvis locked all the doors when the video feed started._

"Nat! Nat are you ok?" Clint shouted through the door.

This shook Natasha out of her daze. "Yah, Yah I'm fine Clint!" she shouted back, grabbing a handgun and two extra clips as she crossed the room. She tried the handle, it swung open. _Seems like Jarvis got a little frazzled by the dragon_, Natasha mused.

The moment her door opened, Clint drew her into a bear hug. "Come on," he said once he released her, "we need to go see if Tony and Pepper are all right."

Natasha and Clint took off. Steve said he was going to see Bruce and try to keep him calm. Once they reached the door, they slowly opened one and looked inside. They saw Pepper and another person with raven black hair kneeling over Tony Stark. They silently slipped inside, Clint and Natasha split each taking one side.

When they were in position, Natasha calmly stated. "Please, step away from Tony."

The woman's head whipped around to look at Natasha. She looked to be about 13, she was tanned and had stone blue eyes that seemed to boar into Natasha's soul.

She pulled out her gun and held it low, "Step away." She warned the stranger.

The strange woman stood up and turned. She was wearing a plain blue-green t-shirt and a pair of ragged jeans. She grinned at Natasha.

"Natasha, Clint," Pepper stood too, glancing worriedly at Tony, "Please, put your weapons down, I will explain.

Natasha glanced at Clint; he nodded and set his bow down. Natasha followed suite. Natasha silently approached Tony, expecting the worst.

Tony groaned and raised a hand to his head where there was a large lump forming. The stranger crouched down to Tony again.

Clint ran over to Natasha and mumbled, "Nat, the dragon is gone."

Natasha bit her lip. "Pepper, where is the dragon?"

Pepper looked up at Nat. She smiled and said, "She's right here."

Tony opened his eyes. "Who the hell are you?" Tony asked the stranger looking down on him.

The stranger was busy helping Tony up and taking him to the couch to set him down when Steve and Bruce came in.

She smiled sheepishly at him when he was securely on the couch. "My name is Melony Archangel; I'm the drache that you rescued." She said with a faint British accent, "I'm sorry about the lump, I didn't mean to knock you back that hard. But here, I can fix that!" Her eyes lit up and she rested a hand on the lump on his head. Her palm glowed gold and the lump shrunk back into his head. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes.

Bruce stood up, seeing Tony hurt by this thing made him angry, very, very angry. His face started to turn green and he stumbled forward, towards the open window. Everyone backed away, everyone but Melony. Bruce let out a roar and turned his gaze on Melony. She bit her lip, and then looked back at the others. They were in danger and it was her fault. She knew what she had to do. Melony barreled straight into the other guy. The window shattered behind them and they went tumbling towards the streets far below.

* * *

Do you guys like the story? I don't know, i haven't gotten any reviews yet...


	6. Power

"Jarvis! The suit, now!" shouted Tony as he struggled out of the couch and past his friends, onto the curved overhang outside the tower. When he hit the walkway, the sides opened up and started attaching pieces of the Iron Man suit to him. By the time he reached the end of the walkway, the suite was completely assembled and he took off. Little did Tony know, Melony was perfectly capable of handling the hulk on her own. No one, not even herself, knew the extent of her powers. After she had thrown the two of them out of the window, she kept on flying by manipulating the air currents around them. She sent them straight into a park at the edge of the city.

"Sir," she calmly stated when they landed, "please calm down, Mr. Stark is fine. I just want to talk to you." He bellowed a roar at her and came barreling towards her. She started glowing a dark bye hue. The other guy swung a massive punch at her; she ducked under it and hit him in the center of the chest. He flew back 20 feet and skidded to a stop. "Ouch!" she exclaimed while shaking the hand that had thrown the punch, "You're solid!" He snarled as he launched himself off the ground. She leapt up, well above his grasp and landed heavily on his shoulders. He fell to the ground and she held out her hand and willed the stone and metal in the ground to anchor his hands and feet. She did a pack flip off his back and leapt onto a low tree branch.

"Well, I was going to offer you some help, but it doesn't seem like you need any." Tony stated as he landed the Iron Man suit in between the struggling Hulk and Melony.

"Well, I didn't want to hurt him too bad, I thought this was the most humane way to handle him."

Tony nodded. "The poor guy has a hard time controlling it. His name is Bruce banner. He took on a lethal dose of gamma radiation, and instead of dying, he turns into that. He's a bit sensitive about it, so the hulk form is normally referred to as 'the other guy'."

Melony nodded, then leapt off of the tree and floated to the ground. "He's shrinking now, and turning less green." She walked over to him, still glowing, to find that he was unconscious. Reaching into a pouch at her side, she pulled out a blanket that was far too large to have fit and wrapped him in it as the braces shrunk back into the ground. She picked him up, "We should get back before they panic." With that Melony took off, leaving Tony to follow.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Melony went through the window and landed, a slight wind sighing behind her. She walked over to the couch and put Bruce there, somehow knowing he wasn't hurt. She got a good look around for the first time since she woke up. Tony was rich and a man of power, but she sensed a large amount of goodness in him.

"Hello?" she called, "is anyone here?"

"Hello miss, my name is Jarvis; I am Mr. Stark's fully automated computer interface, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes. Can you tell me where everyone else is?"

"They have taken a helicopter to search for you, Mr. Stark and Mr. Banner."

"Can I call them from here?"

"Would you like a video call or a voice call?"

"Video please." A screen popped up on one of the walls, Melony walked over and watched as it showed Clint and Natasha piloting the copter. "Hello Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Barton, I have Mr. Banner safely in stark tower, Mr. Stark is coming back shortly." Clint glanced down, and then turned the helicopter around.

"We'll come back, but you have some serious explaining to do." Natasha said. The video feed ended, the coming days were going to be very tiring, she was sure.


End file.
